


Neppy Necro Clown Sexytime!!

by clowniegf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowniegf/pseuds/clowniegf
Summary: Nepeta is in heat and bopped Gamzee's fine ass when he killed her moirail.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Gamzee Makara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Neppy Necro Clown Sexytime!!

Nepeta lept out of the vent and slashed Gamzee's clown ass head. His cringe ass hair flew off his joint, making him look like a cancer patient. He also gets his skull knocked in as well, killing him! Do trolls get cancer, tf?

":'33< Grrrr I miss Equius!! Now how will I get off!!!???" She notices Gamzee died with a boner because of Equius's horniness of being told what to do cause he's a dumb sub.

">:33< Prrrr... It wouldn't be a purrblem since he's dead... right? He can't object!" Nepeta grew hornier. She should probably lament the death of her moirail but she's in heat. Equius platonically helped her with that before. 

Nepeta always was fond of Gamzee before he snapped. She likes his silly nature and clownyness. She caresses his face getting his cakey clown paint on her paws. It's mixed with sweat from his berserk killing spree attempt. She wants to smooooch his lips before the last of it's natural warmth escapes. She feels guilty for even thinking about kissing him. 

";33< Prrrrr... you're so smooth." She feels his sweet bod. Her hips are slowly swaying side to side as she touches him from wanting to ride him out. She wishes she were able to pursue him while he was alive and not bonkers. She wishes he was feeling her back. His body was lanky and twinky. He's still bald from when Nep scalped him. Enough stalling, Nepeta! Her clit purrs.

Nepeta slides off his baggy ass, polka dotted pants exposing his erect, stiff dead cock. She haults and looks around realizing it'd be kinda life ending if anyone knew what she did and is about to do. I mean he did kill Equius. 

":33!< AaaaaHH!!! VVVRR meeeEOWW!!!" she moans and she slides his fat gray ding dong into her slimey wet kitty puss. She is flushed piss green like her blood. Gamzee's cold dead face, eyes cold, mouth sorta open, lays there unphased because he is dead and also bald. She aggressively rides his stiff cock, getting her guts rearranged pleasantly. She growls, mewls and huffs and pants. She pulls her shirt up revealing her fat cat tats, despite no one alive around to appreciate them, for the sexual thrill. 

":33'< Meww!!" Nepeta pulls off with a satisfying pop. She rubs her clit and sprays green juices all over Gamzee's yummy corpse. If he were alive, he'd probably choke her as erotic punishment, or maybe kill her because squirt is just piss. She has cum and feels no guilt after. Instead, she curls up next to the piss covered clown and snuggles with it. As a huntress, she's desensitized to corpses but this is kinda morbid. She purrs to sleep <3


End file.
